swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W51/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 14.12.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:26 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh (1994) Philips ® 04:24 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 06:32 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 07:29 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 09:20 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 11:22 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 14:45 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 16:47 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 18:48 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 21:38 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 23:28 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 15.12.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:00 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 04:04 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 06:28 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 08:41 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 09:55 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 11:54 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 13:40 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 15:33 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 17:08 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 19:11 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 20:58 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 23:51 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 16.12.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:06 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 03:58 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 05:12 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 07:19 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 08:48 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 11:14 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 13:02 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 14:51 Aubert Lemeland - Laure (1997) DSK (F) 15:37 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 17:42 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 19:50 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 21:28 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 23:06 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 17.12.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:24 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 03:23 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 06:02 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 07:24 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 09:47 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 11:05 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 12:36 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 14:24 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 16:41 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 18:29 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 20:44 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 23:15 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 18.12.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:46 Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 03:05 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 06:19 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 10:51 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) Error: -1h 28m 13:37 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 15:38 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 17:36 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 20:27 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 22:08 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 19.12.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:10 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 03:08 Gaetano Donizetti - Parisina (2008) Opera Rara (I) 05:50 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 09:39 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 10:51 Giovanni Paisiello - Fedra (1958) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 12:40 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 15:26 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 17:19 Niccolò Jommelli - Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) 18:19 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 20:29 Leonardo Leo - L'Alidoro (2008) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording - Première 23:06 Alessandro Scarlatti - Ishmael (1992) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording - Première 20.12.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:43 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 03:44 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 06:18 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:11 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 13:54 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 17:03 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 20:44 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 22:56 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 51/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015